Forum:New Policies
As you may or may not have noticed, many of our policies, the important ones (Blocking policy, etc.) have been taken from Wookieepedia. I was going to add more, but I think we should vote on which ones we should take. For a list of the policies follow this link: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Policies_on_Wookieepedia. Post additional policies below in traditional vote style (see here). I'll post one below as an example. Vote No personal attacks Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 14:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 11:40, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--User:admiral James Kaizer #--Jackthemonkey34 #--Therequiembellishere Oppose #--El Chupacabra 14:29, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Comments *Are attacks on vandals allowed? If not, will they be punished? El Chupacabra 12:23, 28 November 2007 (UTC) **I think vandals are also protected by this. We should be civil to anyone, and not stoop to their level anyway.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:17, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ***Then I'm against it. If a miscreant damages or blanks pages with evil intentions, I'll call him a miscreant, and i don't want to be punished for this. El Chupacabra 14:29, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ****I think I can interpret it as (if not I'll just write it in) that if an anon or user that has made no worthwhile edits starts to vandalize pages, they are excluded from this policy. Otherwise, if they have made a few worthwhile contributions, you shouldn't insult them. Besides, calling a vandal a miscreant isn't heavy offense, I'd probably only block someone for a day or so, based on the severity of the insult. Miscreant would probably only get you a warning, and if harassment continues, a block of a few hours to a day. Remember, the policy states that saying something like "your being a miscreant" is somewhat acceptable, as opposed to "listen you dirty little miscreant".--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:33, 29 November 2007 (UTC) *****We have to draw the line somewhere, like lord beckett said attacking them is devalueating ourselves. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 11:44, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Protection policy Support #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 11:52, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--Therequiembellishere Oppose #Reason for objection.--signature Comments *The link is broken. The page do not exist you need to improve it. El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Deletion Policy Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 13:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--Jackthemonkey34 17:46, 4 January 2008 (UTC) #--Therequiembellishere Oppose #Reason for objection.--signature Comments *Post any additional comments here. ---- Three-revert rule Support #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 12:50, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--Jackthemonkey34 21:51, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Oppose #Reason for objection.--signature #--I actually never liked the 3-R Rule because some pages get a large amount of cruft and good faith edits that need more than three revisions--Therequiembellishere Comments *Post any additional comments here. ---- Neutral point of view policy Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 13:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--Jackthemonkey34 18:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) #--Therequiembellishere Oppose #Reason for objection.--signature Comments *Post any additional comments here. ---- Sock puppetry policy Support #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 13:04, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) #--El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--User:admiral James Kaizer #--Jackthemonkey34 17:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC) #--Therequiembellishere Oppose #Reason for objection.--signature Comments *Post any additional comments here. ---- Vandalism policy Support #--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--[[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 13:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #--Wanderingshadow 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) #--BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess 02:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) #--User:admiral James Kaizer #--Jackthemonkey34 17:58, 4 January 2008 (UTC) #--Therequiembellishere Oppose #Reason for objection.--signature Comments *Id'like to propose the Treatment of Vandalism rules we have at the One Piece Wikia instead as they are much more detailed and therefore better. El Chupacabra 07:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC)